¿Amistad?
by Orenji Nabiki
Summary: [HitsugayaxHinamori] Una simple amistad, como dirian muchos, pero que es lo que pasa de verdad por los corazones de cada uno? R&R .... diosss... ya no puedo ahcer summaries decentes ToT
1. Siente Mis Latidos

Este es mi primer fic de Bleach... asi que no sé si tendrá algo de éxito...bueno... un fic básicamente de la pareja HitsugayaxHinamori, mi pareja favorita de Bleach :D

** Este fic es de regalito de cumple para Daf, nuestro fundador del Fan Club de HitsugayaxHinamori, un saludito para Daf! U jefazo xDDD ojala pases bn tu cumple, chico y no te deprimas!**!

Emm tmb se lo dedico a todos los miembros del FC de BleachSP de la misma pareja de la que escribo este fic...

Weno.. el **Disclaimer:** **Bleach no me pertenece, solo esta loca idea que se me a pasado por la cabecilla, todos los créditos para Kubo Tite, creador de Bleach y ese bishonen taaaaaaaaannnn sexyyy! Hitsugaya Toushiro (me importa un pengo que aparentes ser menor q yooo:baba: )**

Bueno...

"Los diálogos van entre comillas"

"_los pensamientos van en comillas y cursiva"_

_LOS RUIDOS VAN EN MAYÚSCULA Y CURSIVA_

creo q eso o.o

* * *

**Capitulo 1 : Siente mis latidos...**TOC TOC 

A ver si contestan...

TOC TOC 

Al parecer no responden...

TOC TOC TOC TOC! 

"Pero que mierda!" murmuró Hitsugaya con su cara hundida en la almohada; le había costado demasiado quedarse dormido, y ahora alguien había interrumpido tal placer para él. Se levantó con demasiado esfuerzo de su futón y se refregó los ojos con las manos para permanecer un poco mas despierto

TOC TOC! 

"Ya voy!" gritó enfadado el capitán de la división 10.

Buscó sus pantuflas por la habitación, la verdad detestaba andar con los pies descalzos en la noche; y luego de encontrarlas dirigió su vista hacia el reloj.

"_4:30 de la mañana" _pensó para sus adentros

Se dirigió a paso lento hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido y de un gran tirón abrió la puerta. Miró poco sorprendido, La teniente de la quinta división se encontraba frente a él. Su elaborado moño estaba ahora desecho y sus cabellos le caían sobre la cara desordenados, dándole el aire rebelde que normalmente no poseía. Estaba ojerosa, sin embargo su cara no dejaba de mostrar un sonrisa azorada.

"Que quieres?" le preguntó serio y de brazos cruzados

"Pues... Shiro-chan yo..."

"Te he dicho que no me llames Shiro-chan, Hinamori..."

"Bueno... entonces _Capitán Hitsugaya_... yo...no.. podía quedarme dormida... y me preguntaba si podía quedarme contigo..." Le dijo la chica mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa

Hitsugaya era incapaz de negarle algo con esa sonrisa

"Pasa" dijo abriéndole paso para que entrara

Momo entró en la habitación, Hitsugaya cerro la puerta y se fue directo hacia un extremo del futón...

"Ven Hinamori..."

La chica se recostó a su lado suavemente

"Shiro-chan, te he dicho alguna vez que tu cabello es como el de un bebé?" dijo acariciándole uno de los mechones del cabello de Hitsugaya

"Te he dicho alguna vez que la gente normal a las 4:30 de la mañana está durmiendo?"le reprochó el capitán

"Perdón..." dijo Hinamori mientras se giraba

"Hinamori me estas dejando destapado... ¬¬"

"Perdón de nuevo..." y le devolvió parte de las mantas

"Buenas noches... " y con esa frase Toushiro se dispuso a seguir durmiendo como lo estaba haciendo hace un buen rato atrás

"Buenas noches..." le respondió Hinamori

Un desagradable silencio sepulcral reinó en la habitación

"No se te ocurra mear mi cama, _Momo-moja-camas" _le advirtió Hitsugaya mas que nada para romper un poco ese desagradable silencio

"No que querías dormir?" preguntó la chica

"Eso intento..."dijo él mientras hundía su cara en la suave almohada

pasados diez minutos, ninguno podía conciliar el sueño, Hitsugaya comenzaba a desesperarse...

"Nee, Shiro-chan... no puedes dormir cierto? Parece que esto es contagioso..."

"..."

"Que tal si me cuentas una historia?"

"Acaso me ves cara de cuenta-cuentos o qué? No pienso gastar palabras con esa estupidez..."

Hinamori se sentó en el futón y se puso las manos en la cara. Hitsugaya arqueó una ceja extrañado por la reacción de ella

"Pasa algo?" le preguntó con tono de indiferencia

"Mmm... pues me duele la cabeza..." contestó

Hitsugaya golpeó su cabeza contra la almohada¿Qué podía hacer para que Momo se durmiera de una buena vez por todas?

"Hmmmm... voy a buscar unas medicinas en el cajón.. espérame un poco..." dijo mientras se levantaba casi como un zombie y caminaba en dirección a una pequeña habitación

luego de un par de minutos Hitsugaya volvió con un pequeño frasco, tomó el vaso con agua del velador y se los pasó a Hinamori

"Arigato, Shiro-chan n0n"

"Cuantas veces mas tengo q repetirte q no me digas Shiro-chan? ¬¬... anda ya tomate la medicina rápido y duérmete de una vez.."... y se sentó en el futón...

Hinamori le hizo caso y se tomo la medicina q pasó con un poco de agua, luego dejó el frasco y el vaso en el velador, se recostó en el futón y apoyó su cabeza en las piernas de Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya enrojeció por completo...

"¿Qu-que e supone que haces?" preguntó nervioso

Hinamori se dio cuenta del nerviosismo de su amigo, y con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro preguntó rastreramente

"Porque te pones nervioso Shiro-chan?"

"Tsk.. nervioso yo..."

"Bueno no importa... "

Nuevamente aquel detestable silencio reinó en la habitación...

"Mmmm... Hinamori.. ¿hace cuantos días que no puedes conciliar el sueño?"preguntó el Capitán mientras apoyaba el mentón en la palma de su mano y a la vez instintivamente y sin darse cuenta ponía su otra mano en el cabello de Hinamori.

Momo dirigió la vista hacia Hitsugaya

"Mmm... pues ayer me costó quedarme dormida..." aún no apartaba su mirada de él

Toushiro miró de reojo a Hinamori y al darse cuenta que ella también lo estaba mirando rápidamente desvió su mirada hacia el otro lado.

Se ponía nervioso con Hinamori. Un sentimiento extraño en él; nunca lo había sentido, y últimamente cuando estaba con ella se sentía extraño...

¿Qué podía ser?

Hitsugaya no tenia la mas mínima idea, quizás el estrés del papeleo diario o el hecho de tener que cargar con tantas cosas a su 'corta edad' hacían que se sintiera incómodo con si mismo.

Aunque había crecido bastante en esos años, física y psicológicamente, aún no entendía cosas que para ser sincero, no le importaban, pues la vida seguía...

"Hitsugaya-kun..."

"Momo, porque no te duermes de una buena vez? Si no lo haces yo voy a sufrir las consecuencias ¬¬"

"Por?"

"Te vas a poner desagradable, vas a estar gritándome vas a..."

"Shiro-chan, el único que se pone desagradable eres tu..."

Hitsugaya la miró con cara asesina

"Cuantas veces van ya que me haz dicho Shiro-chan? respeta a tus superiores...¬¬"

"Yo que sepa no estamos en los cuarteles... Hitsugaya-kun..."

"Estés donde estés soy tu superior,aunque no estemos en los cuartes y aunque no estemos en los mismos escuadrones..." Respondió el Capitán mientras se giraba, haciendo que la cabeza de Hinamori terminara casi en el suelo

"Bien, si tu te giras yo también..." y Hinamori se sentó en el futón, se giro hacia el otro lado, y quedaron de espaldas

"Qué esperas?" le preguntó Hitsugaya

"Esperar qué?"

"que esperas para marcharte, te recuerdo que esta es mi habitación..." dijo el Capitán mientras se cruzaba de brazos y ponía cara de niño mimado y enojado

"Shiro-chan de ver..."

Hitsugaya se giró y la miró macabramente

"Perdón, Hitsugaya-kun... de verdad quieres que me vaya? Porque si yo te incomodaba me lo deberías haber dicho..." le dijo seriamente Hinamori

"Haz lo que quieras..."

Momo se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta corrediza, había comenzado a abrirla hasta que Hitsugaya la interrumpió

"Momo..." dijo flojamente Hitsugaya

"Qué?"

"Qu...qu..quédate..." soltó difícilmente Toushiro, mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir a mil por hora

Hinamori se sorprendió. ¿Hitsugaya tartamudeando? Eso era extraño...pero más extraño aún¿Le estaba pidiendo que se quedara? Lo único que falta es que el Capitán Yamamoto se ponga a correr desnudo por las calles de la Sociedad de Almas...

"Hitsugaya...?" dijo Hinamori mientras se volvía a sentar en el futón, de espaldas a Hitsugaya

"Ah?"

"¿Te pasa algo? Estas extraño..."

"No me pasa nada..."mintió el chico

"Hitsugaya-kun.. yo te conozco bien... algo te pasa.. soy tu amiga... puedes confiar en mi" le dijo Momo mientras le tomaba la mano y se giraba para quedar en frente de él

Hitsugaya se puso aún mas nervioso, sentía como sus mejillas se calentaban rápidamente... su corazón latía mucho mas rápido, y estaba perfectamente conciente de esto, nunca había pasado por una situación así, llegando a tal punto en que sentía que sus manos de lo tan sudadas que estaban, podrían regar todo un campo de sandias por un año completo

Hinamori, quien seguía tomando la mano de Hitsugaya, suavemente la puso sobre su pecho, para q el pudiera sentir sus latidos. Él la miró extrañado ya que no sabía cual era el motivo por el cual ella había puesto su mano en el pecho de ella.

"...Si un corazón se apoya en otro puede que vayan al mismo ritmo..."Le dijo Momo mientras que dirigía su vista hacia otro lado y movía los dedos de sus pies rápidamente.

Hitsugaya de lo tan nervioso que estaba no se había percatado de que ella también se había puesto algo nerviosa. Intentó dejarlo pasar y retiró su mano del pecho de ella.

"Mejor intentemos dormir..." dijo el Capitán mientras se iba a acostar de nuevo

Hinamori lo siguió.

Luego de un buen rato Hitsugaya por fin logró conciliar el sueño, pero Momo seguía despierta.

"Estabas extraño, Shiro-chan..." dijo en un tono bajo mientras le acariciaba el cabello y bostezaba ligeramente "¿Por qué no me puedes decir que cosas pasan por tu corazón? Si yo tuviera el valor para hacerlo te lo diría pero..." observó detenidamente sus labios y sonrió para sí misma "eres demasiado orgulloso... Shiro-chan..." y con la punta de su pulgar rozó los labios de él "si tan solo pudiera probar esos labios..." se acomodó al lado de Hitsugaya y comenzó a quedarse dormida...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_A la mañana siguiente..._

Unos pasos apresurados se escuchaban en el pasillo externo de la zona residencial de la décima división. Era la teniente de aquella división, Matsumoto Rangiku.

"Qué le habrá pasado al Taichou?"Se preguntó extrañada, al parecer había llegado a su destino, la habitación de Hitsugaya. Esperó unos segundos afuera preguntándose si debía interrumpirlo, quizás estaba haciendo algo importante, quizás estaba enfermo, pero si el Capitán no había aparecido por el cuartel de la división sin aviso, algo extraño estaba pasando. Así que se decidió por tocar la puerta. 

Suavemente sus nudillos chocaron contra la puerta, pero no pasaba nada..

"Taichou!" gritó

No le contestaron...

"Hitsugaya Taichou¿Se encuentra en la habitación?" y golpeó nuevamente la puerta.

Nuevamente nadie le contestó. Matsumoto ya se estaba preocupando, pensó de que manera podía ver si el capitán estaba en la habitación. Primero, tenía que descartar abrir la puerta, aunque estuviera sin seguro, su Capitán detestaba que abrieran la puerta de su habitación sin aviso, y eso significaba que él se enfadara y la hiciera trabajar sin su descanso matutino. Siguió pensando que hacer...Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de Matsumoto. Caminó un poco alrededor de las afueras de la habitación hasta que se topó con la ventana. Suavemente comenzó a abrirla y a asomar su cabeza. Rangiku se sorprendió.

"Taichou!" dijo fuertemente y se puso la mano en la boca. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par

Hitsugaya gruñó y comenzó a abrir los ojos de a poco. Hinamori, incorporándose a ellos, luego de abrir los ojos grito asustada

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" y saltó de tal manera que calló del futón

"Taichou... Taichou...mi Taichou.. ya se ha hecho hombre!"comenzó a lloriquear y desde la ventana abrazó a Hitsugaya. El pobre chico terminó aprisionado entremedio de los pechos de su Teniente, y desesperadamente intentaba salir de ahí.

"pero que estás pensando Matsumoto!" le gritó después de haber logrado salir de aquella 'prisión'

"Taichou, tu sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea, yo te puedo dar consejos U" le dijo Rangiku mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro

"Matsumoto! ¬¬ a todo esto, para qué me viniste a buscar?" Preguntó el Capitán, mientras comenzaba a sacar su ropa del armario para vestirse

"Taichou..."

"Hm?"

"Hoy teníamos reunión en la división..." Le recordó Matsumoto

* * *

**Bueno, pues aqui termino este cap, cualquier sugerencia, cuaquier reclamo, cualquier cosa, aunque sea una estupdiez xD me mandan un review, si? porfavooor TT**

**Yuniiitaa xD te robo la frase xD SI NO HAY REVIEWS, NO HAY HISTORIA! ¬¬ **


	2. Pétalos De Melocotón

Ya.. aquí voy con un capi nuevo...

Espero q les guste.. jiji xDDD bueno, el otro quedó como en "continuará", así que les pego un poquito de lo anterior para que nos enganchemos un poko, ok?

Perdon x la demora! TT pero esque la imaginación no vuela demasiado...saben cuantas tareas no he hecho x kedarme escribiendo? XDDDD muuuchaaas

Y pos.. en el otro cap..se me había olvidado darle las gracias a Naleeh y a Yuna! X ayudarme con ese cap...

Y este cap se lo dedico a Naleeh! Gracias por todoo chica!

* * *

"Taichou..."

"Hm?"

"Hoy teníamos reunión en la división..." Le recordó Matsumoto

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Pétalos de Melocotón**_

"Mierda!"

"Pero entiendo Taichou que usted tenía buenas razones para no llegar a la hora juju..." Dijo Rangiku mientras le daba dos suaves codazos a Hitsugaya

Una venita en la sien comenzaba a sobresalirle en la frente al chico... "Haz cambiado la hora de la reunión?" preguntó seriamente el Capitán, quien estaba parado y todavía con la ropa en las manos

"Si Taichou..."

"Permiso... me retiro..." Dijo Momo, quien salió de la habitación rápidamente

"..."

"Y bien, Taichou?" preguntó curiosa la teniente de la división 10

"Y bien qué?" le respondió Hitsugaya mientras tiraba su ropa en el futón y se cruzaba de brazos

"Taichou... no se haga el tonto...sabes que yo, una mujer con experiencia te puede aconsejar mucho.."

"cierra el pico Matsumoto..." le dijo cortante su Capitán

"pero Taichou..."

"Que te calles he dicho...ahora, podrías irte para que yo me pueda vestir?"

Matsumoto suspiró y se fue en dirección a las oficinas. Minutos después, Hitsugaya comenzó a desvestirse, sacándose primero la yukata que utilizaba para dormir, y rápidamente comenzó a vestirse con su atuendo de shinigami; primero el hakama negro, luego el haori blanco y le siguió el negro.

"_esta Teniente va a acabar con mi paciencia..."_

Luego sus calcetitas blancas, sus sandalias de shinigami y para terminar, con sus dedos acomodó su brillante cabello color platino hacia atrás.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hitsugaya estaba sumido en sus pensamientos...seguía planteándose qué pasaba por su cabeza y por su corazón cuando estaba cerca de Hinamori. Lo peor de todo era que durante toda la hora que había estado sentado en el escritorio, más de cinco veces lo había golpeado con sus puños, por no poder concertarse, no haber dormido lo suficiente y por no poder entenderse a sí mismo.

**_PAF!_**

Otro golpe caía sobre el inocente escritorio...

"Vaya Taichou, si que son resistentes los muebles..." opinó su Teniente mientras se aparecía por una de las entradas al despacho con una bandeja y dos vasos con té verde

"Matsumoto..." la nombró alzando una ceja

"Nee Taichou, algo le pasa..." le dijo mientras ponía el vaso de té al frente de Hitsugaya. "tendrá algo que ver en esto Hinamori-san?" preguntó la chica mientras se sentaba en el escritorio y miraba a su Capitán

"No" Respondió tajante mientras tomaba el vaso en sus manos

"Taichou, debo decirle algo que quizás usted no se a dado cuenta...pero creo que si se lo digo ahora le ahorraré varios problemas..." y luego tomó un sorbo del té

"El qué?"

"La paraguaya es más fácil" le dijo sonriente su teniente, a lo que Hitsugaya se desplomó en el piso (caida anime xD)

"Matsumoto!"le rugió rojo Hitsugaya

"solo era coña Hitsugaya Taichou.. bueno a lo que iba..." se arrodilló en el piso y apoyó sus brazos en el borde del escritorio, mirando fijamente a los ojos de su capitán "Usted está enamorado de Hinamori-san"

Hitsugaya sintió como si su corazón saliera de su cuerpo de un gran latido ¿Matsumoto estaba en lo cierto?

"Ponte a trabajar, que no estás de teniente para perder el tiempo molestándome..." e intentó retomar su trabajo después del comentario

Rangiku suspiró vencida y tomando la bandeja y el vaso del que había bebido, salió del cuartel.

Hitsugaya esperó un instante y sin poder controlar su rabia tiró de un manotazo todos los papeles al suelo. Apoyó un codo en su escritorio ahora vacío y apoyó su mentón en la mano, dio un suspiro y cerró los ojos pensativo.

"Vaya Taichou, parece que está enojado..." dijo una cabeza que se asomaba por el borde de la puerta.

Hitsugaya sacó su brazo, haciendo que su cabeza se golpeara fuertemente contra el escritorio, y de paso dejándose una especie de chichón en la frente

"Te he dicho miles de veces que tienes que golpear la puerta para entrar! Acaso nadie respeta mi tranquilidad?" dijo alterado el Capitán

"Discúlpeme si no era la persona que usted quería Capitán... además no estoy adentro.. solo mi cabeza está asomada..." dijo la chica entrando de lleno en la oficina

"A que vienes?"

"Vengo a pedirle una autorización para ir a visitar a Ukitake-Taichou n0n"

"Y crees que te la voy a dar? Pasas todo el santo día en cualquier lado menos en el cuartel y te esperas que te haga ese favor? Ni loco" le espetó Hitsugaya con ese tono tan irónico de siempre, esa chica normalmente lo sacaba de quicio

"Pero Taaaaaaaiiiiiiichoooooooou!" le lloriqueó la chica mientras ponía unos ojos de cachorrito abandonado

"Que no! El día en que te ganes aquel favor te lo daré"

"Que tal si le hago unos masajes? Usted sabe Taichou! La mejor masajista del Seireitai! " le dijo la chica mientras que le mostraba el dedo pulgar en forma de garantía

"Te he dicho que no Hohoemi..." al parecer estaba perdiendo la paciencia

La chica de un rápido movimiento se situó detrás de su Capitán, y con sus manos empezó a masajearle fuertemente los hombros a lo que Hitsugaya dió un gran salto de la silla casi muerto del susto.

"Suéltame!" le gritó estrepitosamente intentando zafarse de ella, al tiempo en que la chica se alejaba unos cuantos pasos de él "Vete ahora de mi oficina o si no prohibiré tu entrada en la división 13...!"

"y así quiere que pase mas tiempo en el cuartel?"

"Kaedee..." Oh si, ya estaba lo suficientemente enfadado

"Hm... bien... después no venga a pedirme favores ni nada" Dijo desafiantemente Hohoemi al tiempo que salía de la oficina y susurraba suavemente "_Chibigami Taichou..._"

"Que haz dicho? Ven a repetírmelo en la cara!" le exigió su Capitán mientras salía disparado corriendo tras la chica

" Si quiere se lo repito Taichou! Chibigamiiiiiii!" le gritó Hohoemi lo suficientemente fuerte para que se escuchara 10 kilómetros a la redonda...

Hitsugaya se detuvo furioso; y sin ganas de ir a perseguirla estúpidamente por los pasillos de la división, se devolvió a su escritorio para seguir trabajando mientras que en sus pensamientos maldecía a su tercer oficial, pensando en su posible venganza... y también para encontrarse inesperadamente con la persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos, Hinamori...

Sus sentimientos hacia ella aún no estaban claros, ya que Matsumoto lo había confundido demasiado con tan pocas palabras. Él estaba seguro que simplemente la miraba como su mejor amiga, pero desde que su querida teniente le había hecho esa visita matutina y habían tratado de mantener una conversación seria, Hitsugaya se dio cuenta que Matsumoto podía estar en lo cierto, ya que aquella sensación de debilidad hacia una chica nunca la había sentido, ni en vida ni en muerte.

"Eehhh Shiro-chan..." le llamó Hinamori mientras movía su mano enfrente de los ojos de Hitsugaya para que él reaccionara

"Ah?" el chico reaccionó de golpe. "Que pasa?"

"Vengo a pedirte disculpas por despertarte tan temprano..."

"Ahh... eso... no importa..." le contestó extrañamente

Momo miraba detenidamente la oficina de su amigo, todos los papeles en el piso, un vaso de te verde dado vuelta encima del escritorio. Había un ambiente extraño en la oficina, y no era precisamente por ese desastre que era tan poco común en esa división.

"Shiro-chan... que ha pasado? La oficina está hecha un desastre..."y automáticamente, Momo comenzó a recoger los papeles que estaban esparcidos en el piso

"Kaede me ha sacado de quicio como siempre..." le respondió incorporándose a ella

"No creo que ella te haya botado los papeles al suelo..."

"No... pero ha venido a pedirme sus estúpidos permisos para ir a visitar a Ukitake..." dijo con un tono un tanto antipático

Hinamori dejó una pila de los papeles en el escritorio y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado del escritorio de Hitsugaya, esperando a que él pusiera la pila de papeles que tenia las manos.  
Luego de que él pusiera los papeles encima de los que había recogido Hinamori, se sentó en su silla; y luego de un gran bostezo, apoyó sus brazos en el escritorio y lentamente bajo hacia ellos, usándolos como almohada.

"Shiro-chan..."

"Ah?" preguntó moviendo su cabeza y tratando de fijar su vista en Hinamori

"Que tal si vamos a dar un paseo? Creo que te estás agobiando con el trabajo..." le dijo su amiga con una tierna sonrisa

"Bien... pero debo terminar el papeleo antes.."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los árboles de melocotón estaban en su momento más bello. Sus pétalos con un color suave y agradable a la vista, caían lentamente desde las ramas, moviéndose con la tibia brisa de aquella tarde.

Hinamori, plantada justo debajo de uno de esos árboles, miraba curiosa cómo caían los pétalos; tomó uno entre sus manos y se sentó en el suelo apoyándose en el tronco del árbol que hace unos instantes miraba detenidamente.

"Hmmm... y como va tu división?"

"Ah?"

"Que como va lo de tu división... lo del capitán nuevo...los nuevos que entraron, a eso me refiero.."

"Pues bien...Keichi-san es buen capitán aunque creo que le falta un poco de experiencia..." le dijo sincera

"No puedes esperar a que un shinigami de la división 1 se integre fácilmente en otra... tienen otra modalidad de vida y trabajo en esa división... y tu sabes que lo han puesto ahí por falta de capitanes..." le replicó Hitsugaya mientras que admiraba cada movimiento que hacían los brillantes labios de la chica; aquella delicadeza... le vinieron unas increíbles ganas de besarla suave y lentamente. No se podía contener... solo faltaba que estuviera de boca abierta y que la saliva cayera de ella, estaba hipnotizado. Los cabellos que caían sobre la frente de la chica y aquel brillo en los ojos que daba el atardecer de ese día hacían que se viera mas bella de lo normal para Toushiro.

"tienes razón..."alcanzó a pronunciar Hinamori, antes de que Hitsugaya, dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos, con un rápido movimiento de shunpa se situó enfrente de ella y posó sus labios en los de la chica, saboreándolos lentamente.

Hinamori se dejó llevar por ese 'juego' y dejó que los labios de Hitsugaya la guiaran con el dulce sabor que le proporcionaba. Queriendo avivar el momento, Hitsugaya tomó suavemente el rostro de Momo entre sus manos, dejando paso a un nervioso e inocente beso que se iba intensificando cada segundo que pasaba, hasta el momento en que Hinamori abrió paso para que Toushiro explorara su pequeña boca con la juguetona lengua él.

Ya llegando al final del extraño experimento realizado por Hitsugaya en los labios de Momo, ambos se separaron ruborizados.

"Mira lo que me haces hacer, Shiro-chan..." le declaró avergonzadamente Hinamori

"Si no querías, por qué me haz seguido?" le dijo con un tono sarcástico

Hinamori acomodó su cabello y mirándolo fijamente, y con una leve sonrisa le respondió "Porque me gustas..."

Hitsugaya, aún confuso por lo que había hecho y por la declaración de Hinamori, solo se quedó mirando el horizonte pensativo, no sabia que decirle, aunque después de aquel beso tenia las cosas muy claras; estaba enamorado de Momo.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, Hitsugaya se atrevió a hablar.

"Momo..."

"Hm?"

"yo..."

Hinamori fue acercándose acechadoramente hacia Toushiro, intimidándolo tan solo con sus labios que buscaban desesperadamente los de él; le sonrió y le dio un suave pero intenso beso. Hitsugaya, al sentir los labios de ella sobre los suyos sonreía para sus adentros, mientras que inconscientemente puso sus manos en la cintura de ella, contorneándola por sobre la ropa...

"Me gustas mucho Shiro-chan..." susurró Momo en un corto periodo en que sus labios se habían separado para tomar aire para después seguir en lo que estaban anteriormente

"Momo yo..." pronunció Hitsugaya entre besos "yo..."

"Tu que?" Hinamori paró en seco mirándolo fijamente

"Yo... quiero decir...tumegustas" soltó finalmente Hitsugaya

"que? Habla mas lento..."

"Que tu...megustas..." repitió nuevamente a la velocidad de la luz

"Mas lento Shiro-" y antes de que ella terminara la frase, Hitsugaya la silenció con otro beso, y de un tirón la atrajo hacia él.

Hinamori terminó encima del chico, quien con ágiles movimientos la acomodó sobre sí para hacer más placentero el momento.

"Hm... que tu también me gustas Hinamori..." soltó finalmente el muchacho mientras le acariciaba unos cuantos mechones que caían en la frente de la chica

* * *

**buenop.. y aquí dejo el cap...**

**aclaraciones.. la paraguaya es una posición kamasutrense xDDD (vaya cosas que aprendo en el colegio...)**

**weno... alguna critica opinion o cualquier cosa, me mandan un review y pos.. no se esperen q el prox cap lo saque pronto... porke no quiero hacer tan monótono... quiero algo nuevito para q no se aburran con puras cursilerias xD buenop.. gracias a todos los que me mandaron un review!**

** PD: y pos si... hitsu al final me quedó muy ooc... pero se q es triste q te besen sin que te digan q tu tmb le gustas a esa persona asi q preferia poner el lado romanticos de hitsu xDDD**

**reviewwwww!**

**REVIEWWWW!**

**riviuuuuu! xD ******

* * *


End file.
